Es feo
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: Nami es una chica a la que nada parece importarle... Luffy es un chico que la ama sin importar nada... pero cuanto dolor podra soportar Luffy? Songfic.


Hola nakamas, bueno este fic ya lo había casi escrito, por que digo casi, bueno es que no lo había terminado ni editado, pero ya aquí esta, la verdad si lo público hoy es porque me siento bastante triste, hace unas horas leí el final de un fic que me encanta, termino hermoso, pero las últimas palabras del autor me tienes triste, y me imagino lo que debió sentir el, así que solo pensé en publicar este songfic que tanto he atrasado, la verdad es que si han leído algún fic mío verán que soy fan del ZoRo, pero esta vez hare un LuNa, espero lo disfruten,

Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que le pertenecen a un gran hombre llamado Eiichiro Oda.

Otra cosa, este fic me gustaría dedicárselo a mis amigas Laugerid y a mi amiga Fatima swan las dos escriben dos LuNas que me han hecho decidir que este fic sea un LuNa.

**Es feo.**

Nami era una chica muy linda y atractiva, siempre hubo muchos chicos alrededor de ella, era alocada, nada en la vida parecía impórtale mucho. Ella ahora se encontraba con un chico que la adoraba y con el cual había tenido un hermoso bebe, pero aun así no parecía importarle mucho estabilizar su vida.

Luffy era un chico divertido, amable y muy sociable. Salía con una hermosa chica con la que ya tenía un hijo y aunque ella solía tratarlo mal, el siempre estaba ahí para ella… siempre.

"_Me gusta oírte roncar y que haya pelo en el aseo,__  
__esperarte en el portal las noches de invierno"__  
_

Ese día como tantos se había enojado con Luffy, ella quería su libertad, su vida de antes, esa que tenía antes de haber tenido a su hijo, tan harta estaba de esta situación.

Ese día fue mas allá de los que había ido, le grito a Luffy que no lo amaba y que se iría con su hijo. Luffy molesto le dijo que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero que a su hijo no se atreviera a llevárselo y que si lo hacía pelearía legalmente por él y tenerlo a su lado.

Nami salió azotando la puerta y llevándose a su bebe consigo.

"_Me gusta ir a cenar a tu casa en año nuevo,__  
__bromear con tu papá, poder llamarle suegro"_

Nami salió corriendo a la casa de su mejor amiga Robin y le explico todo lo sucedido, Nami lloraba amargamente se sentía completamente mal y decepcionada de ella misma. Su amiga Robin la regaño como tantas veces y le dijo que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que debió dejar de salir con tantos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras estaba con Luffy.

-Robin, yo si amo a Luffy.

-Entonces regresa y díselo!

"_Y que te vayas con otros que no hacen ni la mitad por ti,__  
__es feo.__  
__Y que te acuestes con otros que no hacen ni la mitad por ti,__  
__es muy feo"_

Nami se tiro en el sofá completamente deprimida, mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo. Era idéntico a él, incluso cuando sonreía lo hacía igual que él, con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa al igual que Luffy, la chica al ver como su pequeño la veía y sonrió no lo soporto mas y comenzó a llorar cargando a su pequeño y pidiéndole perdón..

Robin salió de su casa con dirección a la casa de Luffy, el era su mejor amigo y no podría dejarlo en esos momentos, tenía que hablar con él.

-Luffy!?- llamo Robin quien encontró la puerta de la casa abierta- Luffy estás aquí?- pregunto de nuevo mientras entraba a la casa.

-Luffy!

El chico simplemente no contestaba, Robin busco por toda la casa y no había señales del el chico, eso hasta que escucho algunos ruidos provenientes del baño y rápidamente se acerco a la puerta.

Toc-toc

-Luffy!

-Robin, vete! Yo ya no puedo más, vete por favor!

-Ábreme la puerta Luffy!

-No puedo… perdón de verdad Robin.

"_Prefiero irte a buscar a que vuelvas sola en metro,__  
__y besarte al despertar sin que importe tu aliento"_

Luffy estaba encerrado en el baño había hecho una camino en todo el baño con diferentes mecanismos, ventiladores, pelotitas, fotos y todo lo que pudo encontrar a su paso, su cara de tristeza era deprimente y no paraba de llorar.

-Luffy! Ábreme por favor, que piensas hacer!? Ábreme!- decía Robin mientras tocaba la puerta con desesperación y lloraba con mucha preocupación.

La chica decidió seria mejor llamar a su amiga para que fuera de inmediato a la casa, así que tomo su celular y llamo a Nami.

-Qué? No! Voy para allá, pero y el bebe?

-Descuida- se oía a Robin desde el otro lado de la línea- Zoro está en la habitación, ahora lo llamo para que se haga cargo del bebe, tu solo ven para acá ya!

Nami colgó el teléfono, tomo su bolso y busco las llaves de la casa al mismo tiempo que Zoro salía de la habitación y muy enojado le dijo a Nami:

-Qué esperas para irte?

-Sí, ya me voy- dijo la chica que salió corriendo de la casa.

Zoro mientras tanto tomo a ese pequeñito entre brazos mientras le decía.

-Eres igualito al baka de tu padre, espero que también heredes su personalidad y no la de la bruja de tu madre- y con esto Zoro se llevo al pequeño a s habitación y prendió la televisión.

Nami llego corriendo a la casa donde vivía con Luffy, de inmediato Robin le explicó la situación y ella corrió al baño.

-Luffy, ábreme por favor, soy Nami!

-Es tarde Nami… Te amo! Los amo!.

"_He conseguido ser un tipo de lo más honrado,__  
__puedes quedarte con el bebé, olvida el abogado"_

Nami sabía que no tenía tiempo de negociar con Luffy sobre el abrir esa puerta, así que corrió arriba a los cuartos donde había un desarmador que siempre ocupaban cuando la puerta del baño se llegaba a atorar con el seguro, un leve golpe con el desarmador y la puerta abría. Nami entro como loca y no tardo en encontrar el desarmador encima del taburete que estaba junto a la cama.

"_Y que te vayas con otros que no hacen ni la mitad por ti,__  
__es feo.__  
__Y que te acuestes con otros que no hacen ni la mitad por ti,__  
__es muy feo"_

Luffy mientras tanto había activado todo aquel sistema que había armado, pelotitas caían de cuadros que Luffy coloco de una manera especial para que hicieran activar otra cosa cuando tocara la siguiente pieza se su recorrido.

Luffy se metió a la bañera llena de agua, espero unos momentos a que todo aquel mecanismo llegara a su final. Una vela estaba encendida ahora, vela que comenzó a quemar una radio de donde colgaba una radio encendida…

Nami bajaba rápidamente y de pronto vio como en la casa se había producido un corto circuito, la chica corrió con más fuerzas.

Robin quien seguía fuera del baño golpeaba la puerta con fuerzas y llamaba a Luffy.

-Luffy! Abre! Luffy!- gritaba desesperada sin dejar de llorar.

Nami llego corriendo metió en desarmador por un pequeño orificio y dio un golpe… la puerta se abrió mientras que los ojos de Nami de igual manera quedaron abiertos de una manera sorpresiva mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr descontroladamente por sus ojos para al final dar un gran grito que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado seguro se había estremecido.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

…

-TE AMO.

**Fin**

He terminado y estoy chillando, me siento triste que puedo decir, solo espero les gustara nakamas y una disculpa si los hice sufrir.

La canción se llama **Es feo** y es de un grupo llamado **Manos de topo** les recomendaría ver el video para ver un poco lo que es el mecanismo que armo Luffy.

Espero me dejen algún reviews diciéndome que les pareció y no me odien!

Nos leemos nakamas

Zu Robin Kato


End file.
